


His Heart Out

by SakkaTheZen



Category: American Football RPF, FOX NFL Sunday RPF, Indianapolis Colts - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Oneshot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakkaTheZen/pseuds/SakkaTheZen
Summary: Quarterback and Tight End. Post-Superbowl 2010. Disclaimer: I don’t own these guys, I only write this for my own enjoyment, and all of this is pure fantasy, particularly the quarterbacks and tight ends all being closet gays.
Relationships: Peyton Manning/Dallas Clark
Comments: 2





	His Heart Out

_’Get open, Dallas… Get open…’_

Ripping his pants off had never been easier. The sweat, the heat, the intense *need* between the two men was a palpable thing, almost taking a life of its own.

_’Manning to Clark…for a first down.’_

Dallas moaned, loud and long, and Peyton felt it in his groin, felt it everywhere… He took the younger man in his mouth and tasting him, the scent of him, everything … was like pure joy itself.

_’Dallas played his heart out in that game…’_

Pressing hard into his tight end, as he appreciated the truth of his position’s moniker, the Colts’ quarterback gripped his eligible man by his triceps and sank his teeth into the back of his neck, groaning from the pressure, the buildup, the hot vise of Dallas all around him…

_’And it’s Clark again! Clark is on fire tonight…’_

“Y-yes… Y-yesss… Ah God yesss…” Listening to the hissing and moaning of his favorite target on the field and feeling the friction between them and the slick of their sweat and the familiar headiness of the moment, Peyton knew he would always love this man and yet it would be unspoken… Never to fall from his lips, never to be said less it become as quick a memory as the game, volatile like the loss… Keeping it unspoken seemed to keep it alive… And yet, somehow, deep inside, Dallas knew.

_’You’ll always be there when I need you… Always…’_

As he burst within him, as he climaxed under him, both men cried out with fevered, needy, vulnerable sounds and each knew that the other felt the same… Would always feel the same.


End file.
